Unwritten a story that was never told
by Dracos Dutchess
Summary: its about a girl tangled in a web of tragedies who finds out shes a witch,she goes to hogwarts,falls in love,and then of course theres always that catch. my 1st fanfic no flames plz reviews are welcome w/ open arms
1. Chapter 1

Mom I don't want her I never wanted her. If I had known I was having twins I would have aborted the pregnancy! Why has god cursed me with this abomination?" My eyes grew wide as I listened to my mother's hushed voice. She was hysterical, unaware that I was hiding behind the wall that opened up to the music room. "Roxanne how can you say such things, she's your daughter for heaven's sake!" Mimzi retorted. "No Alyson is my daughter, Amanda is just an extra, an unwanted copy of Alyson!" she snapped.

I could feel the tears trickle down my cheeks. Suddenly my vision changed and I was standing in the kitchen beside my sister "Aly", as we helped mother put away groceries. "Now remember we do not touch the bleach and we do not drink it either, it's very bad for you." my mother's voice was sweet but also very stern. "Yes mommy" we replied in unison.

Once again my vision changed, pushing me forward, to the day after I overheard my others harsh words. I was sitting atop the laundry machine, slowly opening up the cabinet, careful to not let it squeak. I pulled the bleach down and poured its clear liquid into a small glass. Then I paused for a moment, rethinking everything my mother had said about the bleach and about me. I lifted the glass to my lips and began to drink. I struggled and squirmed as I felt the bleach slide down my throat. It burned so bad! But all I could think about was mommy. "Mommy doesn't want me, I make her sad. I want mommy to be happy. I'm just an extra . . . an unwanted extra." Everything began to blur and fade black. I opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around. . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around. "I hate that dream" I thought to myself, it reminded me of whom and what I am. "You can't even call them dreams. . .they're just memories." The worst part of it all, the hardest to take in was the fact that these were my first childhood memories and I will never forget them. . .no matter how hard I try.

That night I couldn't get back to sleep, and since sleep refused to take over I walked into the hallway with a pencil and sketchbook, and proceeded to draw my surroundings. "You know for a Terminal Ward, they really emphasize happiness." I knew no one was there to listen, but I said it like they were.

Tell you the truth, I've been in and out of this hospital since I was 2, it's like my second home. I've come here a lot with broken bones and failed suicides (a.k.a. the bleach), but most of the time it's because of cancer. For the past 5 years I've been fighting Leukemia and struggling with Diabetes. Yep it's a picture-perfect fairytale life. But I shouldn't complain, there are hundreds of kids out there who are in worse condition than I.

"Ah the sun is beginning to rise," I said with a soft, calm tone. I like to think the sunrise isn't just a sign of another day. It reminds me that I am still alive and it gives me another chance to live. Most of the kids here in the Term share my same beliefs, without them we would lose hope and cease to fight the battles that have brought us all here.

I tip-toe back to my room and crawl into my bed, I hear the nurse coming, her feet pounding against the white tiled floor. I quickly pulled the covers over my head and pretend to sleep. The nurse turned on the lights, went to the window and opened the blinds, flecks of light seeped into the covers. "Rise and shine Ms. Ryan, for another beautiful day awaits!" she exclaimed. See what did I tell you? The people here are so peppy it's almost unbearable. Everything here is vile, its soo sweet it's sickening, I'd rather die now then wait in this HELL HOLE! ! !

The lights began to dim and flicker as my anger grew. All of the sudden the light bulbs and everything else made out of glass shattered, sending deadly shards in every direction. The nurse screamed, bloody and scathed, she ran out the door, her footsteps like a stampede. "Doctor come quick! It's an emergency!". . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Strange things like this have always happened to me. Lately more and more I've noticed. Depending how concentrated my emotions are. I've been trying to feel less now that I've realized the pattern and suppressing them seems to keep things normal around here.

Walking barefoot over the broken glass, I reach the doorway and look back. Little red footprints painted the floor. It tickles me and I wish I had a camera to capture this moment. Soon doctors and janitors come rushing in and ruin it all. "You there clean this up. You sterilize this room at once. . .Will someone please take care of this kid, she's bleeding all over the floor!"

Whilst the doctors barked orders at each other I was swept up and taken to the operating room. One by one they pulled out the pieces of glass and once they were all out I was put in a wheelchair and brought back to my sterilized prison. After an hour of doing absolutely nothing I rolled myself down to the main desk and people watched, but alas, even that became boring.

"Umm excuse me Mrs., but do you happen to have and books I may read?" I asked timidly. She glared at me from head to toe, sizing me up. "I'm sorry dear child, but the only books we have are these medical encyclopedias, and I'm afraid they're a little too big for you." As I let her words sink in I smiled politely, using as much innocence in my voice, kindly told her "It's okay, I like a challenge." She handed me the first volume, cursing under her breath. I could tell she was annoyed by my mere presence. I took the book, told her "Thank you," and went back to my room.

I placed the book beside my pillow and slowly lifted myself out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. As I settled into a most comfortable position, I picked up the book from where it lay. My fingers gently skated across the smooth cover and I was opened up to a vast new world. A world of knowledge far more greater than my own.


	4. Chapter 4

It was better than any made up story. It was an introduction to the many things life chanced. The thousands of options made involuntarily, the millions of paths one may take. The feeling of a higher power presents itself, someone who plans and controls the outcome of our lives. I finished it in three days and I hungered for more. I wanted to know more, I never realized how much I had been kept in the dark and it irritated me greatly. Week by week my knowledge of the medical world steadily increased and by July, three months later, I had completed the mass set. Now that I'd conquered my one standing obstacle there was nothing left for me to do and I soon fell into a deep state of depression. That's when the weird stuff started happening.

My dreams weren't old memories anymore, in fact, they were real dreams! Only problem is after I dreamed it, it would come true, and when I woke up I swear I was floating! But the creepiest thing was that I knew when people were going to die, I started seeing this little clear box, with orange writings, hovering over people's heads. Everyone had one, everyone except me that is. The boxes could tell me anything I wanted to know about that particular person, their name, their goals, anything I could think of. Every day I watched the people around me, paying no attention to their movements, but rather watching their precious seconds of life flee before them. I couldn't stand to look at the other children in the Terminal Ward anymore. I couldn't risk seeing their little boxes count down to zero, and zero was never far away. I never told a soul about what was happening and as the weeks passed by I learned to accept these cursed gifts and was snapped back into reality. But reality didn't last.

One afternoon as I was lying in bed flipping through the channels, I heard one familiar voice, not to mention the loud, pounding footsteps, and one very unfamiliar voice. "It's been a long time since Ms. Ryan's had a visitor, even her family stopped coming." The nurse said. "Really, how long has it been since they last visited?" the stranger's voice asked. "About three years ago. Wait, who did you say you were again?" I could hear the stupidity in her voice change into suspicion. "Oh I'm her great uncle," he told her. There they both stood at the doorway, the stranger and the idiot. "Ms. Ryan someone's here to see you." She motioned towards the man like he was a prize, then she spun on her heels and left, leaving nothing but a departed smile. I stared at the man and he stared back, curiosity bubbled within me. Our eyes were locked together for what seemed like forever and looking into his eyes I found a certain sense of safety. "I don't have an uncle," I said bluntly, "Who are you?"


End file.
